A Different Life
by Raquellacubana
Summary: a story of what would happen if Rory decided to follow Logan to London


Author: Raquellacubana

Summary: Just my opinion on what should have happened after Logan left for London.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, how depressing!

As she stared at his retreating figure she felt a cold shadow fall over her. She knew she loved him but she had not had the chance to express it to him. He had been so kind to her and the words of love he had whispered to her as his bitter goodbye had completely made her illiterate. He had said that he loved her and even though she already knew he did she felt herself needing reassurance, yet she could not recuperate the gesture. She knew she loved him with all her heart and that she saw herself with him in the future, married with a couple of kids running around, but why could she not tell him just that. Why had she instead said ' say hi to Harry and William for me' how could she have been so stupid.

The love of her life was on his way to London and she was here all alone in the place which they had once called their home. A place where she had once felt safe, a haven that shielded them from the outside world. From his duty to the family, his duty to his father. His father. Oh how she wanted to blame him for all the pain she felt. For tearing them apart and separating them. All Mitchium Huntzberger had ever done for her was bring her pain and suffering. But in a way she did somewhat understand with Mitchium. He just wanted his son to mature to become the proper heir to his fortune. But why did he have to send him across the Atlantic ocean.

Rory Gilmore was broken. She was nothing without him here with her. He was her strength, her rock. The shield that protected her from the world. When she was upset he was the only one who could calm her with a simple hug . A simple touch that carried so much love and tenderness. But now that he was gone all she had left was this dark feeling inside of sadness and loneliness.

Rory sat down in their bed and hugged his pillow. She could smell him and for a second it was almost as if he was here with her. But unfortunately when she opened her eyes all that was there was a tan pillow and an empty space in their king size bed. She should have told him not to go. She should have told him to forget all about his family. That together they could figure something out just as long as they were together. But she didn't. She couldn't. She knew that even though he wanted her to say just that she couldn't ask him to give his life up for her. But that didn't mean she couldn't be with him.

As that thought crossed her mind, Rory realized something. If he can't be here with her then maybe she can be there with him. But what about her family, she couldn't leave her mom.

Rory quickly grabbed the phone a dialed a familiar number. After three rings she heard the voice of the second person in the world that meant the world to her.

" Hello" said Lorelai

" Mom?"

" Honey what's wrong" asked Lorelai, concern filling her voice " Is everything alright"

" No! Mom he left. I miss him"

" Oh sweet heart I'm so sorry. Everything will be ok you'll see he'll be back before you know it."

" Mom could you come I want to talk to you?"

" of course I'll be there in a little while. I love you sweet heart."

" I love you too mom"

Rory sat back and looked around the room. It reminded her of him, everywhere she looked there were pictures of him and her as well as pictures of him and Colin and Finn. She knew that they were also going to miss him. They were his best friends and even though he didn't say it often, he loved them. The three of them had always been like brother's. ' Ca I really do this. Can I leave everything behind and follow him. Can I live another life for a year. The answer was simply yes.' She could do all those thing because she loved him. She needed to be with him.

With that decided she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the airport. She ordered a ticket for the next flight to London. The plane left at 9 in the afternoon and it was now 5 in the afternoon so that gave her eight hours to pack and say goodbye to her mother. Her MOTHER! How was she going to take it. She would just have explain to her mother how much she loved Logan and how she needed to be with him. She quickly entered her closet and took out the suitcases and started to pack.

An hour had passed when her mother walked through the door of the penthouse. But after seeing the Rory was not in the living room so she went into the bedroom and when there was no sign of her she went into the closet. And there she found Rory throwing all her clothe into an empty suitcase. To say Lorelai was confused would be an understatement. She reached out and touched her daughter's shoulder gently so as to not startle her.

" Umm Rory what exactly are you doing."

" Oh mom you're here. Well umm you see I've come to a decision"

" Okay and what would that decision be exactly."

" Umm well you see I've decided to leave for London with Logan"

" What!"

" Look first calm down, second listen. I need him mom. I do. I love him. I want to be with him and I know that I could not bare it if I had to be apart from him for a whole year."

" Rory have you really thought this through. What about school."

" Well I can transfer to Oxford, you don't know this but when we sent out college applications, I sent one out for Oxford just to see if I could get in and surprisingly I did. But like I was saying I can study there and after the year is up and can come back and finish up at Yale. I know it seems rash but it's not really. I just.. I have to be with him."

" Are you sure this is what you want?"

" Yes"

" Okay well when does your flight leave?"

" At nine."

" And it is now 7 well hurry lets finish your packing and go you have a plane to catch."

And with that said they embraced in a tender hug and finish Rory's packing.

' Here I come Logan' were Rory's thoughts as she left for the airport.


End file.
